Dificultades amorosas
by Kara Yamino
Summary: Kara Yamino es una Sangre Pura de 14 años que despues de irse a la Academia Cross comenzara de nuevo con su vida y encontrara a su verdadero amor...pero el pasado de la vampiresa la perseguira y su relacion se vera en problemas...¿podran estar juntos al final? ZeroxOC!
1. El principio

**Kiukiu:** Holii a todos!

**Kara:** Konnichiwa minna -dice fríamente-

**Kiukiu:** Yo soy la locamente loca de Kiukiu y esta es mi linda tsundere Kara -la abraza-

**Kara:** Aléjese de mi Mónica-san -.-

**Kiukiu:** No seas así Kara-chan :3

**Kara:** Solo presenta el Fic

**Kiukiu:** Hai Hai ¬3¬ mooo que mala eres…Como sea, este es mi primer fic ZeroxOC asi que porfa disfruten…

**Kara:** Y si no les gusta guárdense sus comentarios idio…

**Kiukiu:** Kara-chan no digas eso O.o -le cubre la boca antes de que termine- Solo no nos den tomatazos ^.^"

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**~*El principio*~**

Kara Yamino, de 14 años de edad, era una joven vampiresa…una de las últimas descendientes de la "Dinastía Oscura", su familia era llamada así ya que su abuelo, "Aku No Kaunto"*, era uno de los más malvados vampiros que habían existido; su madre, cuyo nombre era Aku Yamino, era todo lo contrario al abuelo de esta pequeña peliplata con ojos color sangriento; su madre, era amble con todos y era muy querida...pero hubo un tiempo que se enamoró de su guardián Yami, que era un _Sangre Pura_ pero como se supone que el debería de protegerla y no enamorarse de ella, tuvieron que escapar porque la relación entre ellos era mal vista por el Conde, que estaba muy apegado a la pureza de su raza y a sus tradiciones por lo que, en cuanto se enteró de la relación entre su hija y el guardián de esta, decidió mandar a matar al chico.

Ya habían sobrevivido varios años, huyendo del padre de la joven que había huido con su amante y así, paso el tiempo hasta que se casaron y tuvieron una hija a la que nombraron Kara, la criaron durante 7 hermosos años; la familia estaba muy feliz pero, hubo un día en que la guardia enviada por el padre de la joven madre, los encontró e intento asesinarlos; huyeron y llegaron a un bosque donde la pareja se tuvo que separar cuando escucharon a los guardias acercándose y Yami sacrificó su vida por las de su amada y su hija, pero no sin antes dejarle una marca en la frente a Kara, que sellaba temporalmente los poderes que eran demasiado intensos para su corta edad. Kara y su madre corrieron por el bosque dejando solo al vampiro. Al avanzar unos cuantos metros escucharon el disparo de un arma pero no cualquiera…una que era perteneciente al Conde, un arma contra vampiros. Se suponía que solo los cazadores de vampiros las poseían pero en una ocasión, él asesino a varios de estos y se quedó con todas sus armas.

Aku y su hija hubieran ido a ver el cadáver del joven que había dado la vida por ellas pero pensaron que de esa manera su sacrificio seria en vano así que, dieron media vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos y siguieron corriendo. Después de un rato, llegaron a una vieja mansión abandonada donde las acorralaron y asesinaron a la madre de la peliplata frente a ella, lo que rompió parcialmente el sello que su padre le había dejado y asesinando a toda la guardia que se encontraba alli en ese preciso momento; cuando terminó con todos se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de su madre, mientras mares de lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas de manera descontrolada. De la nada, sintió la presencia de alguien que se acercaba por su espalda, preparándose para asesinarlo cuando notó que era su abuelo, al que intentó matar de la misma manera en que él había hecho con su hija y su esposo pero, el era más fuerte y experimentado que la pequeña niña que no podía derrotarlo, dándose por vencida y dejándose a merced de su abuelo que dijo que a partir de ese momento la ayudaría a controlar sus poderes que eran demasiado grandes e importantes para su familia, con la condición de que siguiera estrictamente las tradiciones.

Durante los 3 años que estuvo entrenando, había mejorado muchísimo en comparación a aquella vez en que asesinó a todas aquellas personas por la ira de haber perdido a sus padres. Hubo un día en que su abuelo decidió darle entrenamiento en cuanto a artes marciales y uso de armas siendo la primera de estas una katana que antiguamente era de la madre de la ojiroja y ahora pasando a su poder. Aquella arma le recordó la ira que tenía en contra de aquel ser despreciable jurando que algún día cobraría venganza de sus difuntos padres.

Al cumplir los 14 años decidió cumplir la promesa que había hecho hace 4 años, matar a su abuelo, así que fue a la habitación de este y desenfundó su katana lista para matarlo, para hacerlo sufrir, causarle la mayor agonía del mundo y de alguna manera, aquella joven pálida había logrado transformar aquella katana en un arma contra vampiros por lo que dañaría severamente al hombre despiadado. Libraron una gran pelea, aunque no duró mucho gracias al entrenamiento y determinación de la joven que había logrado herirlo de manera muy seria. Lo hubiera matado si quisiera, pero pensó en que tal vez y a sus padres no les hubiera gustado verla cometiendo los mismos errores de su abuelo.

Lo dejo con vida y decidió irse de la mansión donde habían vivido ella y su madre, empacó sus maletas y obligó al "viejo basura", como ahora llamaba al Conde, a que le cambiara el apellido al de su madre y a que la inscribiera en la academia Cross, quería separarse de él lo más posible, además de que nunca le habían permitido salir de la mansión, ni siquiera sus padres que querían protegerla de los caza-vampiros que eran capaces de matarla, por lo que jamás había tenido ningún amigo aparte de sus mascotas que siempre la acompañaban sin importar que, siendo estas un murciélago llamado Yami y una ardilla la cual era negra y se llamaba Aku, les había puesto el nombre de sus padres. Quería interactuar con otras personas, conocer nuevos lugares, hacer amigos…quería tener una vida normal, quería experimentar la vida de un humano.

Estando ya inscrita, empacó sus cosas y se fue a la academia donde comenzaría una nueva vida, aunque nunca se habría imaginado que allí terminaría por encontrar al amor de su vida... Cuando llegó a las instalaciones del plantel no pudo evitar emocionarse pero como había aprendido de su instructor, no debía de mostrar sus sentimientos, tenía que mantener un bajo perfil para que nadie se metiera con ella que aún era algo inestable por el trauma de haber presenciado la muerte de su amada madre, aquello también le había ocasionado una actitud seria y fría hacia los demás, volviéndose una tsundere.

La dejaron en la entrada de la dirección donde entró y fue guiada por una señorita hasta llegar a la oficina del director Cross, quien la hizo pasar.

**-**Adelante -dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en su escritorio-

-Con permiso -dijo con tono serio y de manera educada-

-Tú debes de ser la señorita Yamino, ¿no es así? -dijo el hombre mientras la observaba fijamente-

-Hai -volvió a decir de manera seria-

-Tu abuelo ya confirmó tu inscripción, así que no habrá problemas -se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la peliplata-

-Hai -repitió mientras asentía con la cabeza-

-Pero como eres nueva tendré que encomendarte a alguien para que te guíe por las instalaciones, antes de que te pierdas, además tus clases empiezan mañana -sonrió amablemente-

Le parecía extraño ver a un hombre sonreír de aquella manera, solo había visto ese tipo de sonrisa en los labios de su padre lo que le trajo muchos recuerdos y la hizo sonrojarse y sonreír un poco pero de forma rápida volvió a su actitud fría.

-Entonces… ¿quién será? -dijo algo impaciente-

Justo en ese momento, un joven alto y de cabello de igual color al de la joven chica, entra en la habitación…

_Zero's P.O.V._

Todo el día había estado ocupado cumpliendo las misiones de los ancianos asesinando a los vampiros nivel E, todo el día estuvo de un lado a otro ya que cuando llegaba a reportar los avances de la misión recibía una nueva, de manera que estaba totalmente destrozado e irritable. Por lo que cuando entró en la oficina del director rezó por que lo dejara descansar pero su ilusión se esfumó igual de pronto como cuando apareció porque allí, parada frente al escritorio, había una chica de cabello plateado pero…había algo extraño con esa chica, lo podía notar y al momento de ver sus ojos supo que se trataba de una de ellos…era una _Sangre Pura. _Aquella aparición provocó que ese día se volviera peor y aún más al escuchar lo que le encomendaba el hombre mayor…

-¡Zero-kun que bueno que llegaste! -dijo alegremente el director abriendo los brazos dispuesto a abrazarlo pero siendo detenido por un golpe en su rostro dado por el recién llegado-

-¿Ahora que quieres? -dijo algo molesto el chico, la simple presencia de un vampiro lo irritaba más que nada-

-Quería pedirte un favor -decía el hombre que acababa de ser golpeado mientras se levantaba y ajustaba sus anteojos-

-¿Qué? -dijo bruscamente-

-Necesito que le muestres las instalaciones a la señorita Yamino -dijo mientras señalaba a la pequeña ojiroja-

-¿Por qué no le dices a Yuuki? -se notaba que estaba fastidiado pero de igual manera trataba de controlarse un poco-

-Ella esta atendiendo otros asuntos así que tú serás el guía de esta pequeña, quiero que la trates bien.

-De acuerdo -dijo pesadamente mientras observaba a la chica y le hacía una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera mientras se dirigía a la puerta-

_Fin Zero's P.O.V._

_Kara's P.O.V._

En el momento en que preguntó quien la guiaría, entró en la habitación un chico alto y de cabellos plateados, tenía una mirada fría y expresión cansada…parecía haber estado todo el día dando vueltas.

Había estado discutiendo con el director y al parecer le disgustaba la presencia de la chica de piel de porcelana quien lo observaba atentamente y de esa manera pudo percatarse del arma que llevaba aquel joven, era un arma contra vampiros, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez y no le agradaban para nada y por ello estaba disgustado con su presencia.

Pero de alguna manera había algo en aquel chico que la atraía bastante, provocó que se sonrojase un poco y el tiempo se detuvo mientras lo observaba…se había enamorado de él pero aún no lo sabía.

_-*Es muy lindo*_ - pensó, pero al notar lo que cruzaba por su mente agitó su cabeza en un intento por borrar aquello de su pensamiento. Jamás le había ocurrido algo así por lo que se sentía muy confundida respecto a la impresión que le dio aquel chico.

Para cuando logró volver en sí, la discusión ya había finalizado y el peliplata le hacía una seña para que lo siguiera, al parecer el la guiaría por la escuela y eso alegró a la joven chica que no creyó que le alegrara tanto la compañía de aquel cazavampiros. Cuando notó la impaciencia del chico decidió seguirlo antes de que se molestara más por lo que salió justo detrás de él…

_Fin Kara's P.O.V_

* * *

**Kiukiu:** Bueno espero que les guste y tratare de continuar con esta miniserie lo más pronto posible ^.^ …te toca -le da un codacito a la peliplata-

**Kara:** -suspira pesadamente- Dejen reviews onegai -hace el signo de paz con ambas manos-

**Kiukiu:** Ja ne! \(^.^)/ **Kara:** Ja ne (-.-)/

***"Aku no Kaunto" ("Conde del Mal")**


	2. La llegada de una vieja amiga

_**Kiukiu:**_** Bueno y he aquí la continuación del fic**

_**Kara:**_**T****e tardaste mucho ****-.-**

_**Kiukiu:**_**Moo déjame, tuve asesorías y además se me esta acabando la inspiración ****¬/3/¬**

_**Kara:**_**Pffft, excusas, excusas… ****¬.¬**

_**Kiukiu:**_**Como sea ****-.- ****como decía, ésta es la continuación y ahora… -redoble de tambores-**

_**Kara:**_**Incluiremos a una nueva compañera…ella es Haku Yukari ( yolandachiku )…**

_**Kiukiu:**_**Me hizo la petición de meterla en este fic y espero que le guste como quedó ****^.^**

_**Kara:**_**Dejen reviews y disfruten…**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**~*La llegada de una vieja amiga*~**

_Yukari's P.O.V._

Después de un largo viaje de casi 8 años, que había tenido para ir a visitar a sus parientes y alejarse de su amigo de la infancia, la peliplata estaba regresando a la Academia Cross para pasar tiempo con aquel chico con quien había estado desde su niñez. Se llevaban tan bien que algunos llegaban a creer que eran hermanos ya que ambos son peliplateados y de piel algo pálida; aunque muchos no sabían que ella era una _Sangre Pura _y él venía de una familia de cazadores…sólo aquellos que los conocían sabían esto y no se lo creían ya que el pequeño niño siempre había odiado a los vampiros, especialmente a los de la clase de su amiga pero, algo en ella le atraía y, sin que se esperara, se hicieron grandes amigos.

*Flashback*

-Zeeeeroooo-kuuuuun -decía una niñita pálida de unos 7 años de edad con cabellos plateados y ojos rojos, que estaba en la base de un árbol mirando hacia una de las ramas más altas donde se encontraba un niño un poco parecido a ella: cabello y piel del mismo tono- Baja, quiero jugar contigo "onii-chan" -decía haciendo un berrinche-

-Ya voy, ya voy -decía algo fastidiado un niño de unos 8 años- ¿No puedes esperar a que me los termine? -decía mostrándole una caja roja de pockis a la contraria-

-Noooo, quiero que juguemos -daba pisadas fuertes como diciendo que bajara de una vez-

El joven niño solo suspiró pesadamente y bajó del árbol con mucha facilidad y agilidad- Que molesta eres -le revolvió el pelo a la más joven quien sonrió triunfante-

De todas maneras logré que bajaras -decía burlonamente y al mismo tiempo feliz-

El chico solo pudo reírse de la actitud de la chica y esto contribuyó a hacerle más grande la sonrisa a la pequeña peliplata.

-Nee, nee "onii-chan"…

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, solo dime Zero ya que ni siquiera somos hermanos de verdad -decía algo sonrojado-

-Demo, muchos dicen que si lo parecemos -puso carita inocente-

-Lo se, lo se -se rascó la nuca y miró a su sonriente "gemela"- Dejare que me digas así con una condición.

-¿Cuál? -la ojiroja estaba algo confusa pero aún así estaba dispuesta a aceptar la condición-

-Que me prometas que siempre seremos amigos sin importar que -terminó por decir a la vez que le ofrecía el dedo meñique para que hicieran la promesa-

-Looo juro -dijo la niñita quien hizo lo mismo que el contrario y así sellaron el pacto-

*Fin Flashback*

Desde ese día habían continuado con su amistad y ocasionalmente se decían "onii-chan" u "onee-chan" aunque, era más común que la peliplata le llamara hermano ya que el contrario era un poco más serio.

Cuando por fin llegó a la Academia lo primero que hizo fue ir a visitar al director a quien consideraba su padre dada la buena amistad que tenía con su "hijo".

-¿Puedo entrar? -dijo la joven alta de cabellos de plata y ojos de rubí, desde el otro lado de la puerta de la oficina del director mientras tocaba a su puerta-

-Adelanteeee -dijo con tono cantarín-

-Con permiso -dijo la joven a la vez que entraba-

-¡Hola Yukari-chan! ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje? -dijo mientras la abrazaba-

-Muy bien, gracias -sonrió levemente ya que con el tiempo se había vuelto algo seria y ya no era tan alocada como antes- ¿Cómo ha estado usted?

-Bien, bien, ya se te extrañaba -dijo sonriente el hombre mayor-

-¿Dónde esta onii-chan? -decía la ojiroja mientras observaba a todas partes en busca de alguna señal del peliplateado-

-Zero-kun acaba de irse a enseñarle el campus a una nueva alumna que creo te agradará porque ella también es una _Sangre Pura…_

-¿Hontoni? -estaba impresionada de que hubiera otra de su misma especie en aquel lugar-

-Si, creo que para estos momentos deben de ir en los jardines… -no pudo acabar la oración porque la joven había salido en busca de su amigo…

_Fin Yukari's P.O.V._

Los 2 peliplateados llevaban poco de haber estado caminando por los pasillos de la institución, varios se les habían quedado mirando de manera extraña ya que no creían ver a una niña tan linda cerca del peligroso Zero Kiryuu.

-Estos son los jardines -dijo pesadamente el chico cuando llegaron a una zona donde a cualquier lugar que se mirase, todo estaba lleno de color, predominaba el verde pero también había macetas con rosas, tulipanes, orquídeas. Había toda clase de colores y aromas que lograron sacarle una sonrisa a la menor quien amaba las flores además de la música y la lectura.

-Sugoi -susurró mientras observaba a su alrededor asombrándose por lo hermoso que era aquel sitio-

-Ahora sigamos -se notaba que no le gustaba mucho la presencia de aquella especie de "chupasangres" como los llamaba a veces, pero antes de poder continuar escucha una voz conocida que se dirigía hacia ellos y decía su nombre-

-¡Zero-kun! -justo cuando el chico se volteaba para ver de quien se trataba, se encontró con una peliplateada casi de su misma estatura, que lo abrazaba alegremente- Te extrañé mucho onii-chan -decía la chica sonriente-

-¿Yu-Yukari? -estaba sorprendido de volver a ver a su amiga de la infancia, su aparición evidentemente lo había alegrado ya que una pequeña sonrisa asomó por sus labios- ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? -dijo separándose un poco de la recién llegada-

-Acabo de llegar -dijo sonriendo- Oye…¿Quién es ella? -señalaba a la ojiroja que los había estado observando con mucha atención mientras estos se daban muestras de afecto fraternal-

-Oh…ella es Kara Yamino, es nueva en la escuela -al recordar que aquella niña estaba allí no pudo ocultar su desagrado-

-Hola -dijo con tono frío pero educado, como solía hacer con los desconocidos- Mucho gusto en conocerla Yukari-san -dijo haciendo una reverencia-

-Así que tu eres la nueva _Sangre Pura_ -solo atinó a sonreír amablemente mientras la observaba detenidamente- Eres muy parecida a nosotros, claro en apariencia -haciendo referencia a su cabello y piel-

-Parece que si -dijo seriamente analizando a la contraria- …tu…también eres una _Sangre Pura_, ¿no es así? -la miraba seriamente-

-Así es -dijo de la misma manera pero un poco más amistosamente-

_Kara's P.O.V._

Había estado admirando el jardín cuando de la nada llegó una chica un poco mayor que ella y abrazó al chico que la había estado guiando por la escuela, lo que le provocó cierta molestia a la más bajita de los 3 peliplatas que se encontraban allí.

-_*¿Quién rayos será ella?* _-pensó mientras miraba detenidamente a la que por el momento consideraba una enemiga.

Al escuchar como lo llamó onii-chan se relajó un poco ya que por un momento había creído que era su novia…¿Por qué le disgustaba esa idea? Era algo que la joven vampiresa no podía entender y eso la fastidiaba mucho, pero se tuvo que controlar ya que no quería dejar en evidencia esto, por lo que se tranquilizó y siguió con su expresión indiferente.

Había estado poniendo atención a cada palabra y cada movimiento que hacía la recién llegada, cada gesto que hacían ella y el chico cuando, por fin, dedujo que solo eran buenos amigos y que su relación era de hermanos.

Cuando llegó el momento de que el chico la presentara, notó como la expresión de este había cambiado brutalmente ya que, cuando llegó su amiga, se había alegrado un poco; pero cuando la recordó, a la chica a la que guiaba, cambió su expresión por una de desprecio o disgusto, lo que entristeció un poco a la más pequeña.

En cambio, la que era mayor a ella, solo le sonrió y la analizó con detenimiento, como había hecho ella misma; la observaba con atención cuando por fin dijo que era una _Sangre Pura_, lo que la sorprendió porque casi nadie se da cuenta tan rápido, a menos que…

En ese justo momento, volvió a mirarla con detenimiento cuando se percató del olor de la contraria…ella también era de su especie. Ahora tenía sentido que la hubiera reconocido en seguida, se percató de su aroma y, como la joven Kara estaba demasiado "celosa", no se había dado cuenta de esto antes. Ahora pensaba que tal vez y podrían llevarse bien, además…tal vez y le ayudaría a caerle mejor al chico que estaba con ellas…

_Fin Kara's P.O.V._

* * *

_**Kiukiu:**_**Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya gustado a todos…**

_**Kara:**_**En especial a Yukari-san…**

_**Kiukiu:**_**¡Siiiiii!, ójala y te haya gustado Haku Yukari ****^.^**

_**Kara:**_**Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo…**

_**Kiukiu & Kara:**_**¡Ja ne! ****(^.^)/ (-.-)/**


	3. El inicio de una nueva vida

_**Kiukiu: **_** Konnichiwa minna! ****\^.^/ **** Se que me extrañaron pero estuve muy ocupada últimamente y además me quedaba sin imaginación pero ahora estoy de vuelta y planeo continuar con los fics lo más que pueda para complacer a mi querido publico lector al que le agradezco que lean mis fics ****:')**** Por cierto, creo que extrañaron a alguien mas… ****^3^ **** Salúdalos como es debido ****¬3¬ **** -le da un codacito a la peliplata- **

_**Kara:**_** Konnichiwa ****-.-/**** Como ya les dijo Mónica-san, volveremos a estar subiendo los fics y trataré de que los publique lo más pronto posible…**

_**Kiukiu:**_** Oye! ****¬3¬ **

_**Kara:**_** Como sea, esperemos les guste la continuación y por favor sigan leyendo los fics de Mónica-san…**

_**Kiukiu & Kara:**_** Ja ne! ****^.^/ -.-/**

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
**

**~*Preparándose para el inico de una nueva vida*~**

Ya habían recorrido todo el campus cuando la recién llegada no aguantó más y se dejo caer en el suelo.

-Estoy cansada -decía mientras se tiraba completamente y se acomodaba para dormir, sin éxito alguno ya que el chico que las acompañaba le dio un puntapié-

-No seas holgazana y levántate, aún hay que ir de nuevo con ese viejo -refiriéndose al director- Tengo que dejarte con él para que te diga cual será tu dormitorio y así ya podré llevarte y abandonarte para que me dejes descansar un poco -decía esto algo frustrado, aunque no fuese así-

-Se te olvida que también tienes que escoltarla a ella -dijo la que estaba recostada en el piso mientras señalaba a la más bajita que hasta ese momento había estado callada observándolos-

-Lo había olvidado por completo -dijo el chico pálido que se pasaba una mano por el cabello-

-Lamento ser una molestia -dijo de una manera muy educada la pequeña mientras hacia una reverencia- No tenía planeado molestar

-Tu tranquila, después de todo Zero-kun aún tiene muchas cosas que hacer, ¿no es así onii-chan? -decía la que era la más agradable del grupo-

-¿Y por qué me lo recuerdas? -molesto porque era verdad, nunca terminaban sus labores- Bien, apresurémonos para que de esa manera pueda terminar más rápido y así irme a dormir.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai -dijo con alegría la chica que yacía en el suelo mientras se levantaba de un salto-

-Vamos Kara-chan -tomó de la mano a la más baja y la arrastró hasta una distancia considerable del chico-

-Hai -la más pequeña solo pudo seguir a la que la llevaba sujeta de la mano-

-Pues prosigamos -siguieron caminando hasta llegar nuevamente al despacho del director donde pasaron los 3-

-Minna ¿cómo les fue? Veo que Yukari los encontró -al decir esto, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre que los miraba desde su escritorio-

-Bien, ya las traje ahora diles cuales son sus dormitorios para llevarlas e irme a dormir -estaba totalmente agotado y lo único que deseaba era paz-

-Moo Zero-kun que serio eres -dijo el mayor mientras hacía pucheros- Esta bien, como supondrás, deberán de estar con los de la clase nocturna así que deberás guiarlas hasta los dormitorios, después ya podrás regresar a tu guardia con Yuki-chan

-Esta bien -dijo mientras salía del despacho- Ustedes 2 síganme -acto seguido comenzó a caminar apresuradamente-

-Espéranos onii-chan -tomó de la mano a la menor y nuevamente comenzó a arrastrarla mientras seguían al mayor-

-Hai -volvió a responder fríamente, no sin antes hacer una reverencia al hombre que estaba en el escritorio y salir siguiendo al chico-

Después de un rato de estar caminando llegaron a la entrada de los dormitorios de los alumnos de la clase nocturna donde un anciano les permitió el paso, dejando ver un imponente edificio donde que tenía muchos detalles en cada centímetro. Al parecer los rumores de que habían llegado unas nuevas alumnas se recorrieron a gran velocidad ya que en las ventanas, estaban varios alumnos viendo llegar a sus nuevas compañeras que seguían al frío Zero Kiryuu.

-Parece que somos famosas -decía divertida la más alta-

-Hmm -fue lo único que salió de la boca de la menor mientras no miraba a ningún lado en específico, prefería evitar la mirada de todos ya que no los consideraba importantes.

Todos se fijaron en el extraño trío de peliplateados, uno que tenía cara de matar a cualquiera que se le pusiese enfrente, otra que era la más alegre y la más pequeña que tenía una mirada fría y apariencia de muñeca. Era obvio que causaran esa impresión ya que en sí, era extraño ver esa combinación de actitudes juntas. Cuando entraron en el edificio, había una gran cantidad de alumnos que los observaban mientras avanzaban.

-Bienvenidos -dijo educadamente un chico moreno y alto que al parecer era el que mandaba allí-

-Kuran -dijo fríamente el chico peliplateado-

-Konnichiwa -dijeron las chicas ojirojas-

-Espero que estén cómodas aquí y si necesitan algo, no duden en pedírmelo -dijo sonriendo amablemente el que las había recibido-

-Hai -dijo la mas alegre-

-Hmm -asintió la más pequeña-

-Bueno, ahora son tu responsabilidad así que yo me largo -dicho esto, el peliplteado salió del recinto mirando únicamente a su amiga quien se despedía de él alegremente-

-Ahora ellas las llevarán a su habitación donde podrán notar que ya están sus pertenencias -dijo señalando a una chica de coletas naranja claro y expresión seria y otra de cabello largo y ondulado castaño claro- Espero que se la pasen bien mientras estén aquí -terminó por decir el moreno-

Acto seguido, las chicas que antes habían sido mencionadas les hicieron una seña a las peliplateadas para que las siguieran, cosa que hicieron. En cuanto el grupo de 4 chicas comenzó a subir por las grandes escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, todos comenzaron a hablar sobre las recién llegadas y el moreno los acalló a todos solamente con la mirada.

Después de cruzar varios pasillos, las chicas llegaron hasta una habitación donde les abrieron las puertas las que hasta ese momento habían sido sus guías.

-Esta será la habitación que compartirán, tiene todo lo necesario para que tengan una estancia cómoda así que no es muy probable que tengan problemas pero si es así, llámennos a nosotras o a Kaname-sama -dijo la chica de cabello largo-

-Estaremos bien -se apresuró a decir la peliplateada alta-

-Sus horarios de clase están aquí -dijo la de coletas mientras les mostraba unas hojas que estaban en el escritorio de la habitación-

-Arigato -dijo la más pequeña de todas-

Después de esto, salieron las que las habían guiado hasta la habitación y se fueron. La habitación no estaba nada mal, había un candelabro que colgaba del techo y era la fuente de luz de la habitación que era bastante amplia, también habían 2 camas con techo y un amplio escritorio donde reposaban los horarios de clase de las ojirojas. En las paredes, colgaban unos cuadros muy bellos ya sea de paisajes o simplemente de flores o alguna otra cosa que le hubiera llamado la atención al autor del recuadro.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, que cómoda es -dijo la más alta mientras se dejaba caer en la amplia cama que había a la izquierda- Creo que dormiré un rato, después de todo creo que las clases empiezan hasta la -dijo mientras miraba una hoja que había tomado del escritorio-

-Yo acomodaré mis cosas -dijo la más baja mientras abría sus maletas y comenzaba a sacar su ropa y la comenzaba a poner sobre la cama clasificándola: vestidos, blusas, suéteres, faldas, pantaloncillos, pantalones, calcetines, ropa interior, y así sucesivamente hasta tener todo bien ordenado, después comenzó a guardarla en los cajones y en el gran armario que había a un lado del escritorio-

-Nee Kara-chan -dijo por fin la chica que estaba recostada en la cama- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -decía mientras la observaba atentamente. A la menor no le sorprendió que se lo preguntase, lo que la había sorprendido es que no lo preguntó antes pero pensó que tal vez y había sido porque estuvieron todo el día con el peliplateado que las había escoltado hasta la puerta del edificio-

-Tengo 14 -dijo sin darle mucha importancia-

-¿Hontoni? Pareces menor -al parecer eso sorprendió a la mayor pero, era normal que la gente pensase que era más joven dado a que era muy baja y además, era una vampira y los vampiros no envejecen por lo que era comprensible que tuviera una apariencia tan infantil-

-No, tengo 14 -volvió a decir de la misma manera seria y fría de antes-

-Bueno, pues yo tengo 15 -mientras decía esto sonreía alegremente a su compañera- Espero que a pesar de la edad, podamos ser buenas amigas -terminó mirándola a los ojos alegremente-

-Hai -contestó de manera fría, ella aún no estaba segura de cómo era tener una amiga porque toda su vida había estado excluida del mundo exterior y nunca había tenido contacto con otros que no fuesen de su familia-

Pero justamente por ello estaba en ese mismo lugar en ese momento, para poder salir de la rutina y hacer lo que nunca había podido y lo que su madre había deseado para ella, para que tuviera una vida normal…y eso pasaría a partir de unas cuantas horas, cuando comenzaran sus clases en esa academia…

* * *

_**Kiukiu:**_** Espero que les haya gustado la continuación y disculpen si no es lo que esperaban pero es que me estaba quedando sin imaginación e hice lo mejor que pude asi que ójala y les haya gustado ****-^.^-"**

_**Kara:**_** Como siempre les pedimos, dejen reviews y como dijo Mónica-san en una ocasión, no nos den tomatazos ****-.-**

_**Kiukiu & Kara:**_** Ja ne! ****^3^/ -.-/**


	4. Empezando mal

_**Kiukiu:**_** Bien, he aquí el 4 capitulo de la serie "Dificultades amorosas"**

_**Kara:**_** En serio no puedo creer que hayas llegado hasta aquí ****-.-**

_**Kiukiu:**_** Urusai! ****. ****Bueno, como decía, he aquí el siguiente capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado**

_**Kiukiu & Kara:**_** Ja ne! ****(°3*)\ v(-.-)v**

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
**

**~*Empezando mal*~**

Ya había llegado la hora en que todos los alumnos de la clase nocturna debían de asistir a clases de modo que todos estaban en el salón del edificio en espera de que el delegado, Kaname Kuran, les diera la señal de que ya podían irse pero este estaba esperando a las nuevas alumnas.

-¿Por qué no nos hemos ido aún? -dijo una de las alumnas que estaban allí presentes-

-Estamos esperando a las nuevas -dijo seriamente el moreno-

Las peliplateadas se habían demorado un poco porque la más alta se había quedado dormida y la menor tardó un poco para despertarla pero al fin, después de 10 minutos de estar moviéndola, esta despertó y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa.

-Vamos a llegar tarde en nuestro primer día -dijo la más bajita que ya estaba lista y esperaba a la que se cambiaba a toda velocidad-

-Gomen, gomen, no pensé que dormiría tanto -dijo mientras trataba de hacerse una coleta alta pero se dio por vencida y terminó atando su cabello en una coleta baja con un listón negro con morado-

-Vámonos ya -dijo la menor mientras salía tranquilamente de la habitación-

-Espérame Kara-chan -por fin, ambas chicas salieron de la habitación mientras una avanzaba calmadamente y la otra corría a toda prisa- Date prisa Kara-chan -gritó mientras doblaba por un pasillo que conducía a las escaleras que las llevarían al salón donde todos las esperaban-

-Hai hai -dijo acelerando levemente el paso cuando por fin llegaron a las escaleras y comenzaron a bajar un poco ya más tranquilas…bueno, la que había estado corriendo ya que la contraria seguía caminando tranquilamente-

-Perdonen por hacerlos esperar pero me quedé dormida -dijo la más alta mientras bajaba despreocupadamente la gran escalera. Iba vestida con el típico uniforme blanco característico de los alumnos de la clase nocturna. Todos la observaban mientras descendía las escaleras hasta llegar donde estaba el delegado.- Disculpe la demora señor…

-Kuran, Kaname Kuran -dijo el moreno que las había recibido cuando llegaron hace unas cuantas horas-

-Kaname-sama -repitió la que tenía la coleta- Kara-chan ya viene…

Justo en ese momento, la más bajita iba bajando lenta y glamurosamente las escaleras; iba vestida de la misma manera: el típico uniforme blanco con calcetas negras hasta arriba de la rodilla, botas cafés como las que le había visto a la que había pensado era la compañera de patrulla del peliplateado ya que tenía una banda como la de él.

-Disculpe la demora -dijo cuando por fin llegó ante el más alto, haciendo una reverencia educada- ¿Cuál es su nombre? -miraba al moreno con mucha atención y en ese momento se pudo dar cuenta de que el también era un _Sangre Pura_ como ella y su compañera, eso explicaba porque todos lo respetaban.

-Soy Kaname Kuran -dijo haciendo la misma reverencia educada-

-Mucho gusto -volvió a hacer una reverencia de la misma manera ante la respuesta dada por el mayor-

Todos los presentes en la sala se habían quedado sorprendidos por la extrema elegancia y educación de ambos, nunca se había visto ese nivel de "clase" además, ambos eran extremadamente hermosos, algo característico de los vampiros pero, ellos lo superaban…junto con la chica que tenía la coleta plateada que los miraba fijamente.

-Bueno, como ya estamos todos creo que ya podemos irnos -dijo mirando a Kaname-

-Tiene razón -al momento en que dijo esto, las puertas se abrieron y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del edificio en dirección al lugar donde les impartían las clases.

Después de unos minutos caminando, llegaron ante unas puertas donde al abrirse, una gran multitud de chicas estaban gritando cuando vieron pasar a los alumnos varones de la clase nocturna.

-¡Hola chicas! -dijo animado un chico rubio-

-Aidou, contrólate por favor -dijo seriamente el moreno-

-Gomen, Kaname-sama -se colocó detrás del que lo había reprendido y siguió andando tranquilamente-

-Arigato, Kaname-senpai -dijo la castaña a la que la menor había visto anteriormente, estaba junto al peliplateado que las había guiado que permanecía con una expresión seria en su mirada mientras ignoraba a los de la clase nocturna-

-Buen trabajo, Yuki -dijo el moreno mientras le sonreía levemente a la chica-

Después de esto, todos los alumnos entraron al edificio donde tenían lugar sus clases y dejaron de ver a la multitud de chicas alborotadas que gritaban los nombres de los chicos.

Había sido algo extraño para la menor el ver ese tipo de actitudes pero, ¿Qué sabia ella? Toda su vida había estado encerrada en su hogar, tanto cuando sus padres vivían, como cuando entrenaba bajo la custodia de su abuelo.

Ahora se encontraba siguiendo al grupo de alumnos mientras avanzaban por el pasillo que daba paso a varias aulas, en cierta parte del recorrido, Kaname se acercó a ella mientras se detenía frente a una puerta.

-Esta será tu aula ya que eres menor, ¿no es así? -dijo mirándola-

-Hai, arigato Kaname-san -dijo mientras volvía a hacer una reverencia y entraba a su aula de clases-

En cuanto abrió la puerta, el grupo de alumnos siguió avanzando a excepción de la peliplateada que había llegado junto con ella, que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Te parece si nos vemos en el receso? -dijo sonriendo-

-Hai -respondió de su típica manera fría-

-Te esperaré en los jardines -terminó diciendo y, acto seguido, corrió detrás de los demás alumnos-

La más baja se quedó observándola unos segundos antes de entrar en su salón. Cuando entró, pudo notar que había muy pocos alumnos en el aula y pensó que tal vez y faltaban algunos pero cuando el maestro la llamó hacia el frente de la clase, se dio cuenta de que esos eran todos los alumnos de su clase, eran alrededor de 15 alumnos, todos la observaban atentamente, algunos chicos la miraban sonrojados, otras chicas la miraban con algo de ¿envidia?, no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que no era algún sentimiento lindo. Pasó al frente como le había indicado el maestro y este ya había escrito su nombre en el pizarrón.

-Esta es su nueva compañera, su nombre es Kara Yamino -dijo mientras sonreía gentilmente a su clase-

-Es un placer en conocerlos -la menor hizo una reverencia y educadamente le preguntó al maestro cual era su lugar- ¿Cuál es mi asiento? -preguntó fríamente-

-Puedes sentarte en aquel asiento -dijo señalando un asiento hasta el fondo de la clase donde no había nadie- O si prefieres…

-Esta bien -interrumpió la menor mientras se dirigía al sitio indicado y se sentaba sin hacer ninguna objeción-

-Bueno, comencemos -dijo el maestro algo nervioso pero aún así continuó con su clase-

Después de unas 3 horas y media de clases, ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo y había quedado de encontrarse con su compañera en los jardines por lo que, sin perder ni un segundo, se levantó de su asiento y, tomando su almuerzo, se fue al lugar del encuentro.

Al llegar notó que su compañera aún no había llegado de modo que se sentó a esperarla en una de las bancas libres que había allí, mirando alrededor por si aparecía de pronto.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que uno de los chicos de su clase se le acercó, sentándose muy cerca de ella y pasando un brazo por detrás suyo.

-Oye Kara -dijo sensualmente- ¿Qué hace una chica linda como tú aquí sola? -mientras decía esto, se acercaba más al rostro de la ojiroja que se levantó antes de que el contrario pudiese acercarse más-

-Gomen, pero estoy esperando a alguien -estaba dispuesta a irse cuando notó que una mano la sujetaba por la muñeca-

-Vamos, no seas así -ahora el chico la estaba abrazando y se acercaba más al rostro de la pequeña-

-Por favor suélteme antes de que…

-¿Antes de qué? -repitió el chico-

-Antes de que te rompa la mano -dijo una voz femenina desde detrás de ellos. Era su compañera, que había llegado y estaba mirando amenazadoramente al chico mientras hacia crujir sus nudillos. Ante tal actitud, el chico solo atinó a correr lejos de la mayor.

-Moo Kara-chan, te dejo sola 10 minutos y ya te estas metiendo en líos -dijo la que la acababa de salvar-

-No es mi culpa que ese idiota se quisiese pasar, además soy totalmente capaz de defenderme sola -dijo esto último con cierta seriedad y a la vez con malicia-

-Moo, eres demasiado linda y eso te causará muchos problemas conforme pase el tiempo y más chicos se vayan interesando en ti -ya empezaba a calmarse aunque ahora adoptaba la actitud de una hermana mayor-

-No lo creo, es muy improbable que se vayan a fijar en alguien tan fría como yo -la dureza y seriedad del tono en que dijo estas palabras hizo que la mayor la viera algo sorprendida pero a la vez sonrió-

-Eres muy madura -le alborotó el plateado cabello mientras reía- Bien ahora podemos comer

-Hmm -asintió y abrió su almuerzo al mismo tiempo que la mayor-

-¡Itadakimasu! -dijeron a la vez y de esta manera comenzaron a comer-

* * *

_**Kiukiu:**_** Bueno, esto es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado ****\^.^/**

_**Kara:**_** Dejen reviews y nos vemos a la próxima ****-.-/**

_**Kiukiu & Kara:**_** Ja ne! ****(°3*) (-.-)v**


	5. Encuentros inesperados

_**Kiukiu:**_**Bueno, a continuar con el siguiente capítulo del fic. ****^3^**

_**Kara:**_** Estas mejorando en tus tiempos de entrega.**

_**Kiukiu:**_** Urusai! Ahora empiezo con los parciales así que no molestes. ****¬3¬**

_**Kara:**_** Como siempre, dejen reviews y disfruten.**

_**Kiukiu & Kara:**_** Ja ne! ****(°3*)V (-.-)v**

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
**

**~*Encuentros inesperados*~**

Después de que las peliplateadas terminaron su almuerzo, aún les quedaba algo de tiempo antes de volver a clases y lo aprovecharon dando un paseo por los jardines. Llegaron a una zona donde había un sendero que pasaba por un pequeño estanque que reflejaba la luna y el cielo estrellado, era muy hermoso y eso fue lo que más le llamó la atención a la menor.

-Kara-chan, pasemos por allí -dijo la más alta señalando el camino que contemplaba la más bajita-

-Esta bien -contestó de manera fría mientras se dirigía al sendero-

-Es muy lindo y romántico para pasear con alguien que te guste ¿verdad? -la mayor tenía una mirada de la típica chica enamorada que se ve en cualquier anime o manga-

-Supongo -esta respuesta carente de emociones que había brotado de los finos labios de la menor, deprimió un poco a la mayor-

-Moo Kara-chan, al menos finge estar emocionada, haces que mis ánimos se vayan por el retrete -justo en ese momento se escucharon unos gritos de algunas chicas- ¿Qué ocurre? -la mayor, un poco curiosa, tomó a la más baja de la muñeca y corrió hacia el lugar del que provenían los gritos-

-Yukari-san, no tan rápido -la menor corría detrás de la mayor en dirección al alboroto-

-Sólo quiero ver que ocu… -en ese instante, la más alta chocó con alguien y, desequilibrada por el impacto, iba con dirección al suelo cuando de la nada, una mano la sujeta de la cintura, evitando su caída-

-¿Estas bien? - se oyó decir a una voz masculina-

-E-Eso creo -cuando la chica de coleta plateada se fijó en quien la había salvado, vio a su compañero de clase y amigo de Kaname Kuran, Takuma Ichijo, que la sujetaba de la cintura-

-Que bien -al decir esto, un suspiro de alivio brotó de la boca del rubio-

-Etto…tu eres Ichijo ¿verdad? -dijo la ojiroja que había sido rescatada, mientras observaba al rubio que estaba frente a ella-

-Sí, es un placer señorita… -no terminó porque fue interrumpido por la menor que, todo el tiempo los había estado observando con atención-

-Yukari -observó a su compañera y dijo- Después nos vemos -acto seguido se alejó de aquellos dos mientras fulminaba con la mirada a las chicas que hace unos minutos estaban gritando como locas y que, cuando el chico rescató a la ojiroja mayor, la miraron con odio extremo. Ahora, gracias a la mirada fulminante de la más joven, el grupo se dispersó enseguida ya que se asustaron y de esa manera dejaron a los dos vampiros solos-

-¿Esa niña es amiga tuya? -preguntó el chico-

-Sí, pero que no te escuche decirle así, se enoja con facilidad -dijo rascándose la nuca-

-Vaya, no pensé que alguien tan tierna pudiera ser tan peligrosa -refiriéndose a la manera en que observó a las chicas que huyeron ante la mirada de la pequeña chica-

-Te comprendo -rió- Etto…disculpa por haber chocado contigo -hizo una reverencia un tanto avergonzada-

-No pasa nada, fue un accidente -a la vez que decía esto, sonrió y tomó por la barbilla a la chica, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos-

-¿P-Por qué esas chicas estaban gritando? -dijo tratando de cambiar de tema pues con las acciones del chico se sonrojó levemente-

-Siempre que ven a alguno de los de la clase nocturna gritan así -dijo sonriente-

-Ahhh, ya veo -así que por eso se habían emocionado. Tenía sentido pues el chico era muy lindo-

-¿Quisieras acompañarme a un recorrido mientras aún nos queda algo de tiempo antes de volver a clases? -el rubio la observaba en espera de una respuesta-

-Claro -siguió al joven y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente- _*¿Qué estará haciendo Kara-chan?...*_

_Kara's P.O.V._

Después de asegurarse de que su amiga se quedara a solas con el chico, la pequeña _Sangre Pura_ decidió dejarla e irse a dar una vuelta por los pasillos, pues ya faltaba poco para que continuasen las clases, así que se dirigió a la entrada del edificio que, con la luz de la luna resaltando cada detalle de su estructura, le daba una apariencia realmente imponente y aterradora. Era una vista que, de cierto modo, agradó a la ojiroja. Entró al edificio y mientras subía por las escaleras, escuchó unas voces que, al perecer, estaban discutiendo. Subió a toda velocidad para ver de quienes se trataba y cuando llegó, chocó con alguien que se giró enseguida-

-Itai -decía la menor que estaba en el frío suelo del pasillo, sobándose la zona donde había recibido más daño. Cuando recordó que había impactado con alguien, se apresuró a levantarse pero, en ese mismo instante, una mano le era ofrecida para ayudarla a levantarse-

-¿Se encuentra bien? -esa voz, era del presidente de la clase nocturna y su senpai, quien le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-

-Arigato -dijo con un tono frío mientras tomaba la mano del moreno y, una vez incorporada, hizo una reverencia- Disculpe haber cho…

-Tranquila, no fue conmigo con quien chocaste -decía esto sonriendo de manera amable- Fue con el con quien tuviste el accidente. Estaba señalando con la mirada a un chico pálido y peliplateado que los observaba algo cansado y molesto-

-Gomenasai -no se había percatado hasta ese momento que el joven no era otro que el guardián y quien la guió por la escuela el día anterior, Zero Kiryuu- Fue un accidente -volvió a hacer una reverencia-

-Como sea -fue lo único que salió de los labios del contrario-

-Kiryuu, se más educado por favor -esto fue dicho por el moreno, que observaba al contrario fijamente-

-Tú a mi no me dices que hacer -contestó molesto el guardián evidentemente molesto, puesto que alzó el volumen de su voz-

-Disculpe la actitud de Kiryuu señorita Kara -dicho esto hizo una leve reverencia-

-No pasa nada -contestó la ojiroja- _*Así que ellos eran los que discutían*_ -pensó-

-Me largo de aquí -en ese instante, el peliplateado se disponía a irse cuando el _Sangre Pura_ lo detuvo-

-Primero acompaña a la señorita Kara a la enfermería o con el director, ya que se lastimó ¿no es así señorita?-

Detrás de él, estaba la pequeña peliplata que se había apoyado contra la pared porque por lo visto se había torcido el tobillo y no se le ocurrió que se pudiesen dar cuenta de esto.

-Estoy bien -decía mientras se ponía de pie, aunque no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al intentar apoyarse en el pie lastimado-

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabe -el tono en que dijo esto último el castaño, hizo que la menor comprendiese porque muchos le temían al presidente de la Clase Nocturna-

-Llévala tú -se pudo apreciar que el contrario estaba más que harto de la presencia del _Sangre Pura_-

-Sabes que no puedo, debo vigilar a los estudiantes además, tú ya ibas en dirección a ver al director Cross ¿no es así? -había acertado, la expresión que había puesto el contrario lo hizo evidente-

-Esta bien -se acercó a la menor y la tomó en sus brazos-

-No hace falta esto, Kiryuu-san -trató de que el peliplateado la bajase, pero este se negó a hacerlo-

-Iremos más rápido de esta forma -fue lo último que salió de sus labios-

-Bien, entonces cuídala -justamente cuando el moreno terminó de decir esto, sonaron las campanas que indicaban que era hora de regresar a clases y, de esta manera, se despidió de los peliplateados-

Salieron del edificio y el mayor se dirigió hacia la oficina del director de la academia.

-Perdone causarle tantas molestias -la menor iba aferrada de la camisa del chico que la llevaba en brazos-

-No hace falta que te sigas disculpando -al mayor seguía siendo cortante, así que la menor guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto-

_Fin Kara's P.O.V._

* * *

_**Kiukiu:**_** Ojala y les haya gustado. ****\(^.^)/**

_**Kara:**_** Nos vemos después en otro capítulo de esta serie que por fin esta empezando a llamarme la atención. ****(-.-)**

_**Kiukiu:**_** Moo, que mala eres Kara-chan ****(¬3¬)**

_**Kara:**_** Sigan leyendo nuestros fics.**

_**Kiukiu & Kara:**_** Ja ne! ****V(*3*)V v(-.-)v**


End file.
